Speak Now
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella gets a phone call that spurs her into action. Jacob Black is getting married and she is determined to stop him... Set five years after Breaking Dawn AU Bella did not marry Edward


**Speak Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Another random one shot I wrote during my lunch at work...even though I was not supposed to be there...**_

The call came while Bella was frantically trying to get ready for her early morning shift at the coffee shop. She had woken up late and was trying to fix her messy hair into some sort of recognisable style when her cell phone began to ring. The shrill tones of Michael Bolton warbling set her teeth on edge. Her dad had decided that he would like this for his ring tone and set it up on her new phone. Bella cursed the day she ever let her dad get his hands on her stuff.

She yanked the phone open and pressed the 'call answer button.' "What?" She yelled down the line.

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet your father is it now?" Charlie's Swan's irritated tone made Bella frown.

"Look dad I am late for work, so if you don't mind getting to the point..."Bella barely disguised her annoyance.

"Jacob is getting married today...it's your last chance kiddo..." Charlie did not beat around the bush.

Pain shot through Bella's heart at the thought of her...no he wasn't hers, hadn't been since she had abandoned him to run off with the leech. Bella smiled ironically as she thought about Edward, he was a leech, a blood sucking, life draining poor excuse for a person. She had blindly followed him to spend eternity in a state of coldness; thankfully she had come to her senses. Goose pimples suddenly sprang up her arms at the thought of what could have been.

"Bella are you there?" He dad's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah...look dad. Wish Jake all the best okay. I have to go now..."

"I never pegged you for a coward Bella. I thought you had more fight in you than this." Charlie suddenly yelled down the line, making her wince. "The boy is making the biggest mistake of his life and you are gonna sit back and do nothing."

Bella felt her anger rising. How dare her father assume she was a coward? She was doing Jacob a favour. She had been absent from his life for five years...she had no right to interfere in the choice he had made for himself, however much she wanted to run to him right now and beg him not to go ahead with the wedding...

XXXXXX

Charlie put the phone down and smiled to himself. He turned and winked at the figure sitting behind him.

"Did she take the bait Chief?" Billy Black asked his oldest friend.

"Oh yes, she flatly refused to come and stop him..." Charlie smirked at his daughter's abrupt tone.

Billy grinned and rubbed his hands together. "So she's on her way here then?"

"Oh yes Billy, she is definitely on her way..."

XXXXXX

Rachel looked at her younger brother as he pulled at the cuffs of his shirt sleeves. She knew how much he hated dressing up like this. She held up the suit jacket and gave him a big smile. "You look handsome baby brother..."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his sister and took the jacket from her and shrugged it on. He turned and looked at himself dubiously in the full length mirror and rolled his eyes. "I look ridiculous."

Rachel giggled at him and adjusted the straps to her own dress. "Well how do you think poor Paul feels then? Have you made sure you have your speech memorised?"

Jacob pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his trouser pocket and studied it carefully. "Yeah...bride looks beautiful...thanks to everyone for coming, blah, blah..."

Rachel laughed again and swatted at Jacob's arm. She twirled round and smiled at him again. "Well how do I look? I am not letting the Black family down am I?"

Jacob could see the fear in her eyes. "No sis... you look perfect, just like mom."

Rachel's smile wavered and she suddenly ran over to him and kissed her brother on the cheek. Jacob looked so shocked that she burst into more giggles. "That's my way of saying thanks...come on little brother we don't want to be late."

Jacob frowned at her words and he studied her carefully. "No we can't be late..." He gave a heavy sigh and followed Rachel out of the house toward the waiting cars.

XXXXXX

Bella cursed and yelled, banging the steering wheel of her ancient Chevy as she tried to get it up above sixty. She had caught every traffic light and stop sign all the way toward La Push. After her dad's call she had abandoned any pretence that she didn't care that Jacob was getting married to someone else today. Her dad had warned her that his latest relationship was getting serious, but Bella had tried to dismiss it from her mind. Her old stubbornness kicked in and she refused to turn his life upside down again by suddenly reappearing after five years absence. The day Charlie had told her Jake had proposed to the girl Bella had locked herself in her apartment for two days, refusing to eat and not sleeping. Her pillow was wet with tears of regret and unhappiness. But she still refused to contact him. Jacob had met another girl and he loved her enough to marry her.

However her dad's phone call this morning had spurred her into action. He had called her a coward and she knew that he was right. Bella Swan loved Jacob Black and she was finally going to tell him, even if he rejected her in the process. She would never be able to live with herself if she did not even try. The faceless girl wearing a white dress and prancing toward her Jacob set Bella's teeth on edge. She floored the accelerator making the engine roar...

XXXXXX

Charlie paced up and down outside the small church. He glanced at his watch and swore. Where the hell was Bella? He had been so certain that she would drop everything and finally give in to her real feelings. Billy watched his old friend sadly, it looked like their plan had failed. He steered his chair over to Charlie and stopped his incessant pacing.

"Come on Chief, let's go inside. This is a big day for my family. I need your support." Billy said softly.

Charlie looked down at Billy and ran his hand through his hair. "I was so sure...I'm sorry Billy."

"Never mind, it was a long shot at best. Let's get this over with..." Billy turned his chair and made his way inside the church, Charlie trailing behind, still glancing behind him.

XXXXXX

Jacob stood at the altar and stared round the packed church. All the members of the pack were there sprawled all over the seats. He caught Embry and Quil laughing, they rolled their eyes at him and shrugged. Jacob felt hot inside the suit, he hated being so fully clothed, but the future bride had insisted on a traditional white wedding. He gave a heavy sigh and turned his eyes onto the sweaty figure beside him. Pau Lahote looked even more uncomfortable than he did. He was pulling at his shirt collar and fidgeting.

"Are you alright Paul, you look petrified?" Jake chuckled.

Paul shot him a dark look and fumbled with his tie, pulling at it, trying to loosen it. The doors opened and Jacob saw his father and Charlie entering the church. He nodded at them and they both waved back at him, taking their seats at the back. Where was the bride? She was certainly holding up with the tradition of making everyone wait. Paul looked like he was melting. Jacob could hear the other pack members laughing at him.

Eventually after another torturous ten minutes passed the bridal music kicked in and all heads turned to witness the first glimpse of the bride in her wedding dress. Jacob just managed to catch Paul as he stumbled in his attempts to remain upright as the bride finally made her entrance. As the bride, followed by two bored looking bridesmaid's floated down the aisle the church doors were pushed open and a girl from Jacob's past suddenly burst back into his life. Now Paul wasn't the only one who felt like fainting, as a harassed looking Bella Swan ran breathlessly down the aisle. She shoved the bridesmaid's to one side and did not give the poor girl in the white dress even a glance as her eyes were fixated on only one thing, Jacob Black.

Billy and Charlie high fived each other as they watched Bella stumble and trip her way down the aisle. The guests had fallen silent as they were all mesmerised by the sight of the slim girl, wearing an old t-shirt and dirty jeans, her hair like a bird's nest making her way to the front to of the church.

"You can't...stop..." Bella's voice failed her as she tried to regain her breath. After what seemed like forever she reached Jacob and grabbed onto his suit jacket to steady herself.

"Bells..." Jake whispered. "What? I don't believe it...how come you're here?"

"To stop you..." Bella gasped as she tried to recover from her run.

Jacob looked utterly bewildered. "To stop me from doing what?"

Bella glared at him. "To stop you getting married you idiot. I have come to raise an objection. You can't marry her because you love me and I bloody well love you, so just don't...Why are you wearing a shirt and tie Jake? This is not you. Take it off."

Jacob listened carefully to her garbled words and he tried to comprehend what the hell she was talking about, however three words stood out." You love me?"

Bella gave an irritated sigh."Are you deaf now? Yes I love you...you can't marry her."

"Marry who?"

Bella gritted her teeth and pointed behind her at the glowering bride. "That, you can't marry that woman, she is not right for you, I am."

Jacob's lips quirked up into a smile. "Bells that woman is my sister. She is getting married today to Paul here. I am his best man...I am not the groom. What on earth made you think I was getting married?"

Bella's face flushed red as she looked over her shoulder at Jacob's sister, whose eyes were narrowed and glaring fiercely at her. She gave an apologetic smile and turned back to Jake. "My dad phoned me and told me you were getting married today and I..."

"Fell for it?" Jacob laughed softly as he took in how beautiful Bella looked, even though her hair was not brushed and her clothes had seen better days. "So you love me huh?"

Bella couldn't stop a small smile appearing on her face. "Yeah...why else would I interrupt your sister's wedding?"

XXXXXX

After everyone had recovered from the shock of Bella's surprising entrance, the rest of the wedding ceremony went smoothly. Rachel and Paul were finally announced husband and wife and they and the guests retreated to the small community centre where the reception was being held. Bella and Jake disappeared for quite a while during the reception, much to their father's annoyance. They had been hoping to have a word with them both, but when they finally reappeared, it wasn't only Bella's hair and clothes that were a mess. Jake seemed to have lost his shirt, much to Charlie's chagrin and Bella's delight.

The bride and groom were ready to leave and Rachel Lahote threw the bouquet in the air and it landed with a thud on Bella's head, nearly knocking her out. Billy and Charlie exchanged another high five, they took this as a sign they would soon be attending another wedding.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella walked along First beach hand in hand. The cool night air was soothing and it blew Bella's hair away from her face. Her hand felt warm clasped with Jacob's and it felt like they had never been separated. Of course a lot needed to be discussed between them, especially why she had separated from Edward and what they had both been doing in the intervening years they had been apart. But for now they were just Jake and Bells, best friends and lovers reunited...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
